It Calls
by ElvenPirate41
Summary: A series of vignettes on various characters' responses and attitudes towards the One Ring.
1. Destroy it? Never

"It Calls"  
  
Work: The Lord of the Rings   
Character(s): Many   
Category: General/Angst   
Rating: PG  
  
Don't own LotR... but I do own a three-dollar One Ring. Maybe I should take it back for a refund, though; it's not turning me invisible....  
  
So anyhow, these are just a series of vignettes regarding everyone's favorite evil bit of jewelry. The point of view changes with each one; see if you can figure out who does which one!  
  
----------------  
  
It calls to me. He says to destroy it, but he knows nothing. Is it not said that one should never ask the advice of an elf, for he will say both no and yes? With this I shall restore glory to my line and to my homeland – I know it. I can see it as clear as day, even in this sweltering cavern. He is a fool. Does he not see that this is the most wonderful thing to be created since the three Great Jewels of legend? Naught but light and beauty can come from that which I now hold in my hand. I have paid dearly for it, and I am not about to give it up at the whim of a mere herald. Destroy it? Never.   
  
----------------  
  
Right, so I know it's short but this is just a taster -- I've already got 6 more written! I just want to get some feedback. As far as other characters go, I already have Gandalf, Galadriel, Bilbo, a Nazgul, Deagol, and Boromir. And I will, of course, do Sam, Frodo, Sauron, Gollum, and possibly Faramir. If anyone has any suggestions (cuz I'd like to keep them chronologically correct) please let me know right away!


	2. Just a simple piece of gold

"It Calls" – Part II. The next installment of torture by small golden object.  
  
------------  
  
It calls to me. I am not sure why, for it seems only like a simple piece of gold. It shone in the filtered light at the bottom of the river, and it seems beautiful as I hold it in my hand, despite the mud and sand which cover it. He wants it, but I mustn't give it to him. Why would he want it anyway? I like it, but it was I who found it. It doesn't look that special; it's just a golden ring. It's not like him to be greedy... What's he doing? He can't have it! We struggle and he pushes me to the ground. I must hold on to it. His hands are on my throat and its call is louder. My head pounds a beat to its taunting song and then...  
  
-------------  
  
And then it's over! Wanna drop a review? I know it's short, but still... 


	3. For friendship's sake

It calls to me. Sixty years have I possessed it, and never have we parted for long. As of late, I have noticed that without it within easy reach, I feel as if I am not quite myself. He says to leave it behind. Ridiculous. I cannot leave it – it is my own, he cannot make me. I do not want to leave it, I cannot, I won't! But then he does seem to know best. I must leave it, for our friendship's sake. I turn my palm slowly, savoring its cool surface against my skin for what he would have to be the last time. It calls, it cries, it screams! It calls me fool to let it pass from me, but I know that I must be rid of it for now. Too long I suppose I have had it; I am old and it is time for rest. It slips off my hand and falls clanging to the floor, landing as a dead weight. It moans and beseeches me to pick it up once more. I shall stand firm. I step out the door, the cool night air clearing my mind and my senses, and for all my years I feel fresh as I have not felt in a long time. Singing to myself, I set off down the road.   
  
----------------------  
  
Review please, because it will make me quite happy!


	4. A green and splendid earth

Don't own this. Never have, never will.  
  
Darn.  
  
----------------------

It calls to me. Even now as the hobbit holds it towards me, telling me to take it for my own, it calls me by every name I am called in Middle-earth and more besides. _Olórin, Mithrandir, Incánus, Tharkûn._ It will not relent, and I see in my mind visions of a green and splendid earth free of darkness and danger, where all shall forever dwell in peace. I wield it for the good of all, and there is no want, nor war, nor fear and pain. But I cannot take it. I _must_ not, for I alone know what this thing is, and to take it now would be to destroy the whole of the world.


	5. All that matters

And here's part V in a series...  
  
----------------------  
  
It calls to me. In this world of shadow and darkness, it is all that matters. Amid these ruins we have come to it. We push aside the others and I can smell his fear as he backs away. He puts it on and he appears in my sight, small and weak on the ground. I reach out for it – he dares to pull his hand away. I thrust my blade into his shoulder and am grimly pleased when he screams in agony. But a new voice has arisen, not that of that which we seek, not of the small one. The new one drives us off with fire and we withdraw for now. The bearer thinks he can hide when he disappears, but we will find him. We will take it, kill the bearer, and bring it to Him. It is all that matters.  
  
----------------------  
  
Reviewage? Please?  
  
Review Responses:  
  
**Andtauriel Longwood Baggins**-- Thanks for the review, I'm glad you like them! 


End file.
